


Together

by mayquita



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayquita/pseuds/mayquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan short stories in an indeterminate future, after Emma back from the darkness, in no particular order. Submissions of CS Writers Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sweet Box

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, I apologize for any mistake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At some point in a few years… Emma is pregnant and has a craving for something sweet, but she doesn't find anything in her kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 CS Writing Challenge. Theme: Sweet

Emma paces up and down the living room with an obvious state of agitation. She is desperate because she needs something sweet and she needs it right now

Emma has already reviewed all kitchen cupboards, opening and closing doors anxiously, looking in the hidden corners of the pantry. She has failed to find anything, not even a simple sugar packet.

Even she has snuck into the Henry’s bedroom, trying not to wake him, to look inside his backpack, hoping to find some forgotten chocolate bar. Nothing.

"How it is that possible?" She thinks desperate.

Then she remembers that three nights ago it happened the same, she had an urge to eat something sweet, but that time she was able to obtain her booty after the assault to the kitchen. She made off with everything what she found and now there is nothing.

Emma also recalls that after that assault she was crying a whole day because she felt guilty. Nothing could console her, not even the constant Killian's support.

“Damn hormones!”

Emma wants to cry, she really needs to take something sweet or she'll have to overcome her anxiety breaking objects.

Emma hesitates a moment, maybe she should wake Killian, but she will not. Previous two nights he had to make a visit to her parents' home late in the night, as Emma woke up the first night craving something spicy and the second one, craving something bitter. There is no shop open 24h In this damn town.

Emma knows that if she wakes Killian he will do what she asks without protest, but she doesn't want to upset her parents. So she tries to divert her mind sitting on the couch watching TV, but even in that she is unfortunate, because the first thing she watches is someone cooking a delicious chocolate cake.

“Really? How is it possible that these early hours are shedding a cooking show on TV?”. She feels a mad impulse to throw the TV remote at the screen, but fortunately she manages to hold back.

"Really, Emma, what's wrong with you?" Emma is expressing her feelings aloud unconsciously.

"I'm an adult and I have been through this once before. Now I'll go to bed and go to sleep without thinking about chocolate, cupcakes or candy." Her subconscious is playing with her continuously.

"Shit!" She wants to scream and realizes then that she is speaking aloud.

"Great, now I'm thinking out loud, the lack of sugar is driving me crazy. I have to wake Killian." Emma goes to the bedroom before she can do something to repent.

When Emma is in front of the door she hesitates. She really doesn't want to wake him, he is not sleeping well, worried about her constantly. She rests her forehead against the door in frustration.

Finally Emma decides to go herself to her parent's home, no one has to realize. It will be a quick visit and she will return home soon with her sweets.

Emma enters the room quietly. After thinking a moment she decides that it is not necessary to change clothes, no matter the clothes she wears, she feels like a whale, with her 8 months pregnant. She only needs to take her coat and her boots.

Emma tries to be quiet, but her husband is a light sleeper and she notices how he starts to move between the sheets.

Emma bites her lip and remains paralyzed hoping that Killian not wake, but she fails miserably because the boot in her hand falls to the ground with a thud. "Shit," whispers and covers her mouth, but it's too late.

Killian lifts his head a little, still half sleepy, he has trouble focusing his eyes, but when he finally does, he finds Emma in the middle of the bedroom, Killian sits up startled.

"What happens Emma? Does the baby come?"

Emma sits beside him and puts her hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"shhh, back to sleep, Killian, everything is fine."

"Love, you're in the middle of the bedroom with your coat on, something is not right." He continues worried.

Emma notices Killian's eyes are full of concern, so she finally breaks. She starts to explain him in a tearful voice, "Killian's just ... I had a craving for something sweet but I couldn’t find even a sugar cube in the kitchen, I didn’t want to wake you up because ..."

"Emma ..." Killian tries to interrupt her unsuccessfully.

"... I don't want to become a dependent pregnant and bother to others, I had thought ..."

"Emma, it's fine, love" This time Killian manages to interrupt her with a light kiss and tells her to wait a moment.

Killian goes to the closet and looks for something inside. He goes back to bed with a box in his hands. Emma looks at him strangely and hopefully at the same time.

Killian sits next to her and smiles. "After the last visit to your parents' apartment I decided to keep emergency supplies, for occasions like this"

He lifts the lid of the box and Emma rushes to look inside. Her face lights up like a child on Christmas Day when she finds that the box is full of food of every possible tastes.

"Killian, this is fantastic!" Emma almost can't articulate words, she is holding a candy bar in her hands as if it were the most precious treasure. She approaches Killian and hugs him tightly.

"Thank you. I don't deserve so much attention, these hormones are turning me into a horrible person." She pouts.

"I must admit that your mood has been quite variable in recent months, but Emma, you're carrying inside you our son. You deserve all possible attention." Killian puts his hand on her swollen belly affectionately and both smile.

"In addition, Love, with this I can avoid the murderous look that your father gives me every time I break into his apartment at dawn." Killian smirks.

Emma is already eating the candy. She knows she must look ridiculous with her mouth full of chocolate, but, after the slight anguish of a few minutes ago, she is happy now.

"And now you've satiated your need for sweet, can we go back to sleep?" Killian lets out a yawn and he taps on the sheets, inviting her to join him.

She finishes eating her candy bar and lies down beside him, they look at each other.

"Thanks for everything, Killian, I love you"

"I love you too. Next time you know where you can find supplies, love ."

This night Emma sleeps better than usual, her craving for sweet is gone and she knows she can always count on Killian to care for her.


	2. Building Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad memories of the night she disappeared come to Emma during a storm. She decides to build new happy memories with Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CS Writers Challenge. Theme: Storm.

The storm begins as Emma walks near the docks, to meet Killian in the Jolly Roger.

When the first thunders and lightnings appear Emma feels that her whole body is paralyzed. The memories of that night begin to invade her mind. The light illuminating the sky and the deafening sound of thunder are too similar to those of the night when darkness took her. Fear catches her, she can't move a muscle, can hardly breathe, she wants to scream, but no sound comes from her throat.

She doesn't know how much time she spends under the rain, perhaps a few seconds, maybe minutes. Emma can't move, but she feels like her wet clothes stick to her body and the wind ruffles her hair. She gets put her hands to her ears in a vain attempt to stop the sound of the storm. Finally she comes out of her trance to hear someone shout her name.

"Emma!"

Killian is getting closer to her, his face is marked by concern. Few minutes ago Killian was worried, since after the beginning of the storm Emma had not yet arrived, so he went looking for her. When Killian is in front of Emma he seeks her eyes, trying to connect their glances to reassure her. "Emma, love, what happens? Are you okay?"

"Killian ..." The words come out of her mouth finally, but her thoughts are still unclear ... "The storm began ... it was like ... like that night, when I disappeared ..." Emma cannot suppress a sob escaping from her throat.

"Emma ..." Killian hugs her while he whispers words of encouragement "Everything is fine, love, it's just a storm. You are safe, I will not let anything bad happen to you."

Emma believes him and clings desperately to Killian. She notices his strong arms around her body and she feels protected. His voice has always had a calming effect on her and this time is no different. Just a few words are enough to make her body relax.

"Can you walk?" He still holds her in his arms, as he seeks her gaze again. "We have to get to the ship, you're soaked." She nods and is guided by Killian.

When they reach the Jolly, Emma is still dazed, she lets Killian take control. He leads her to a chair, and explains that he will seek dry clothes, Emma nods and Killian still giving her soothing words while searching for a towel and some clothes. Fortunately Emma left a few days ago some clothes if she needed them at some point.

Killian returns to her side, he whispers words of encouragement as he removes the wet clothes, their eyes are connected at all times, he doesn't want her to lose herself in her thoughts again. Emma is shaking, so Killian wraps her in the towel and rubs her back so she comes into heat. They smile, recalling a similar time lived a few months ago. Finally the heat back to the Emma's body and she gets dry clothes.

"Love, I need to go to the next room, I also have to change my clothes. Everything is right, I'll be back in a moment." He wants to make sure that Emma will be fine. She smiles slightly as assents.

While Killian is out, Emma moved to the bed and sits there, waiting for his return. The storm is not over, but the presence of Killian beside her causes all her fears go away. Suddenly she is aware that she needs more. Since Emma was brought back from darkness they returned to settle in the same routine. He didn't ask her for more and she was afraid to take the next step.

Emma knows that both love each other, but now that is not enough, she wants everything of him, she wants to go to sleep with him every night, to wake up next to him every morning, to have breakfast together ... she wants to share every moment of her life with Killian.

Emma feels she is ready to take the next step. The fear will not dominate her life. She will start today building new memories for the days of storm.

When Killian returns she is smiling, happy for the decision just taken. With a gesture, she invites him to sit beside her.

"Killian, I was thinking ... I don't want this to happen to me again, so I need to create new memories for stormy days." It's an important decision as Emma wants to be sure that she have the full attention of Killian. "Tomorrow ... tomorrow we will begin searching for an apartment, our own apartment, to build our memories together."

Emma notices a glimmer of hope in the Killian's eyes, but he seems to not believe what he hears "Are you suggesting what I think, love?"

Emma could get lost in his deep blue eyes. She strokes his cheek gently, running her fingers through his scar with a light touch. "Yes Killian, we will live together, a new start for us."

Killian's face lights up, he cannot be happier, but he didn't want there to be any doubt on the part of Emma, he doesn't want her to repent for taking a decision based on a momentary feeling of fear. "Are you sure, love? You know I'm here for the long term, we have all the time in the world."

Emma can't believe that just a few minutes ago she was terrified and now the idea of moving in with Killian makes the happiness floods her. She has no doubts, she's taking the right decision, Killian gets calm when no one else does, Emma feels safe at his side thanks to his constant support.

Emma kisses him in response. It's a tender kiss, full of hope, a foretaste of those coming when sharing every moment of their lives. "Emma ..." Killian tries to speak, but it's difficult because their lips are in contact in every moment. "Swam ... how about if we make any enjoyable activity to add to the memories of the days of storm?" Emma laughs pleased, it seems that the night will end very well for them.

From that day, during the days of storm, Emma and Killian cuddle on the couch at home, recalling the last moments and adding new memories to their life together.


	3. Balloons, Cakes, and Moments of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a few years … Liam’s first birthday will be tomorrow and Emma must help Killian with preparations for their son’s party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CS Writing Challenge. Theme: Tomorrow

Emma wakes at dawn and find the other side of the bed empty. She looks at the clock, it's 5 am, Where is Killian? Emma tries to remember, perhaps Liam awoke in the middle of the night and Killian went to comfort him. It would not be the first time she finds father and son sleeping together in the small bed next to the cradle of their son.

Emma wants to sleep again, but a sound coming from the living room piques her curiosity. "What will be he doing at this hour of the night?" She asks herself puzzled. Emma sighs and gets up from the bed, she has really curious to know what is the latest idea of her strange husband.

Emma walks down the aisle and what she sees when she enters the room leaves her speechless for a moment but then cannot help laughing. Killian is in the middle of the room blowing up balloons. All around is full of balloons of all colors and sizes. Has her husband gone mad? "What are you supposed to be doing, Killian?"

Killian is so engrossed with his work that he doesn't notice the arrival of his wife until he hears her laugh. He directs his gaze to her and, as if it were obvious, answer "I'm blowing up balloons."

Really? It's too early for these games, they would have to be asleep and yet here they are, doing silly questions and giving obvious answers. Emma tries again.

"I can see that, but why are you blowing up balloons at five in the morning?" She notices something at the time, how it is supposed to be tying the damned balloons? He just has a hand! The answer comes alone, when she sees Killian has bought a machine to tie balloons. Emma didn't even know there was such a contraption. How has he got that machine? Storybrooke is not characterized by a wide variety of shops. Emma definitely prefers not to know.

"There is a list, Swan" he makes a gesture toward a paper placed on the table. "Tomorrow is our son's birthday and there is much work to do to organize the first birthday party of Liam."

Emma comes over to look at the list. She is not surprised to find that her husband has organized to the last detail. He has not stop talking about the birthday party of their son for a month, according Killian, this event has to be unique, it will be the first of many to come.

Killian is aware that Liam will not have memories of it, but he has also remedy for that. Killian has his own camera since before Liam was born. Having overcome his initial fear of that infernal machine (his words) Killian began to take pictures of any moment he considered special.

It all started when they knew that Emma was pregnant. Killian insisted on taking a picture of Emma's belly every month, to see the evolution of her pregnancy. She would not admit it at first, but she was secretly excited. Emma had not live anything like that in her previous pregnancy and now Killian, with a simple gesture, had managed to make it memorable.

Emma realizes that her mind has been wandering. She needs a coffee, or she won't be able to read correctly the damn list. Emma goes to the kitchen and notices there are a few bags on the counter. She recalled that the night before (actually just a few hours ago) she came so tired of the station as she went straight to bed, so Emma had not seen the bags so far. She looks inside the bags to know what they contain. Emma's mind is slow to react, she is still a bit sluggish with sleep, but when she finally reacts, she goes immediately to Killian.

"Killian, no way we will prepare the birthday cake."

Killian is still busy with balloons. Emma can't help thinking that they are in a sitcom or similar, home is full of balloons, her pirate husband is surrounded by them in the middle of the room, he not even bothered to put his hook and is now thinking of cooking a cake, they only use the oven to make pizzas!

Killian responds serenely, how may he always have so much confidence in getting to do what he is proposed?" Love, it cannot be too hard. Look, in this book that Belle got me it's indicated how to do it step by step." Killian shows the book lying on the table How to organize the best birthday party for your child.

This can not be happening ... Emma rolls her eyes and thinks she should talk to Belle about the readings that she suggests to her husband.

"Come on, Swan, we have fought against monsters and wicked witches, even yourself were The Dark One for a while, don't tell me you're afraid of a simple birthday cake." Killian is enjoying with the whole situation, he shows a sly look, she knows that he is challenging her…

"I hate you" She snorts.

"No, you don't ... It'll be fun, I promise. We will do this as we always do, together." Killian approaches her and gives Emma a soft kiss on her cheek, The sparkle in his eyes shows that Killian is so rousing that Emma doesn't want to disappoint him.

Emma sighs, she is conscious of Killian's victory "Okay ... let's do this, but you'll clean up the mess of the kitchen... and now, where do we start?"

"That's my girl!" Killian smiles proudly.

They spend the next hours organizing all the preparations, they wrap gifts, prepare the decorations for the party , talk to the guests, and of course, they bake the birthday cake for Liam. At the end of the day the kitchen looks like a battlefield, Killian has rests of flour in his hair and Emma's clothing is covered with gobs of buttercream.

Liam is playing on the floor and he shouts of satisfaction from seeing their parents covered in spots. "Da! Ma!" He gets up and walks towards them with faltering steps. Liam learned to walk a few days ago and he is still very unstable, but gets to his destination. Killian clasps him as the child doesn't stop screaming with joy. Emma feels a strong beat in her heart when she notices the gladness radiating from his two kids. If Henry was here, with them, the happiness would be complete.

Just in that moment Henry comes home. He stands for a moment at the kitchen entrance to watch the spectacle in front of him. Three pairs of eyes look at him, three people that are covered in something like flour. When he finally reacts first thing he does is to take a picture with his mobile. This image must be to remember, Henry may need to use it at some point to get something... Emma and Killian look at each other and burst out laughing, laughter is contagious and soon all of them are cackling unable to stop.

"What is supposed to have happened here?" Henry finally calms down and can articulate words.

"Look, your mother and I have prepared a birthday cake for the tomorrow's party" Killian is certainly proud of the result and, indeed, the cake is more than acceptable to be the first one that they cook in their life.

Henry decides to help, they clean the mess in the kitchen and complete the final details for the event. They spend an enjoyable time together, until Henry must withdraw to do some homework for school.

Later that day, when the kids are already asleep, Emma and Killian review the list of preparations. Killian's enthusiasm has been contagious and Emma is now equally excited at the first birthday of their son.

"We've got Killian, we have everything ready for tomorrow!" Emma displays a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"I don't know why are you surprised, Swan, we have always been a good team, you and me ...together"

Both are silent for a few seconds. Emma loves these little moments of tranquility, where words are not necessary. Killian finally breaks the silence.

"Tomorrow ... tomorrow will be an important day. I know Liam is still not fully aware of his surroundings, I intend to make all his birthdays are special. Sometimes when I wake up in the morning, I'm afraid to open my eyes, It scares me to think that everything I have lived with you until now may have been a dream that will end sooner or later. So I want to treasure every little moment of our life together, to make sure all of this is real."

"Killian ..." Emma hugs him. She is thrilled by the words of her husband, because that's exactly how she feels. She senses that the four of them are inside a bubble of happiness that can sometime break. But definitely nothing bad will happen today or tomorrow. She is sure of that.

Tomorrow will be a great day for everyone.


	4. The House Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is 3 years old and his father is too permissive with him. Emma decides that Killian needs to establish some discipline.
> 
> CS Writing Challenge. Theme: discipline.

When Emma comes home after a long day at the station what she sees leaves her speechless. It seems that a tornado has swept her living room, overturned chairs, toys scattered on the floor, twisted pictures … Emma is going to kill her husband.

Emma hears laughs coming from the bathroom. It's 10 pm! Liam should have to be asleep. She sighs as she heads over there and what she sees doesn't surprise her.

Liam is in the bathtub, laughing and playing with his pirate ship. His dark hair sticking to his head and his blue eyes shining with excitement, as always in bath time.

The floor is covered with water, but Killian not seem to mind, even he is soaked. Killian is kneeling beside the tub, encouraging his child and participating in the game.

Emma frowns, she is angry. This has to stop, they need to establish some discipline in their child's education. The annoyance she feels is reflected in her voice "What is it supposed you're doing, Killian?"

Killian and Liam are turned toward Emma when they hear her voice. Liam displays a happy smile to realize that his mother is at home. Killian, meanwhile, seems surprised and maybe a bit guilty. "Emma, love, I thought you were going to come back later". He scratches behind the ear uncomfortable with the situation. Probably he planned to clean up the mess before she arrived.

"I'll talk to you later" Then Emma goes to Liam, who is still in the tub. "Hey buddy, the bath is over, it's late, bedtime."

"No mummy, this is fun! We are playing pirates." Liam ignores his mother and continues to play with his ship for a few seconds. Suddenly, he drops off the ship into the water,

causing a lot of splashing, so Emma now is also wet.

"Liam!"

Killian lets out a laugh, but try to hide it quickly, since it seems that Emma may not find that situation so funny. Indeed, Emma gives him a murderous look and Killian's face begins to show concern. She is really angry.

"Liam, out of the tub, now!" Emma's voice is firm, so Liam realizes that playtime is over. Emma wraps the child in a towel while talking to Killian. "Take him to bed, I will try to order the mess of the living room" Emma says good night to Liam with a kiss on the top of his head.

Killian helps Liam to put his pajamas on and takes him to sleep while Emma organizes the living room. Far from calming herself with the activity she is increasingly angry, so when Killian finally returns, Emma blurts: "Discipline, our son needs discipline."

"Emma, he is only three, and he is happy, that's what really matters"

"No, it's not, and no one know it better than you. You've lived like a pirate for an eternity, but in your ship sure there were rules that the crew had to carry out. And what about when you were a lieutenant in the Navy? Rules are necessary so that everything works better.

The mention of the Navy causes in Killian a sudden memory of his brother. In fact, Emma is right, as usual. He is aware of the need to establish a discipline, Killian feels a little embarrassed, but it's very hard to him to disappoint his son, his happiness is essential to Killian. "I know, but he's just a child …" His voice trails off into a whisper. He is still affected by the memory of his brother.

Emma looks at him and she can't help having a feeling of tenderness. She thinks how it has changed the life of Killian. When she met him, he was a ruthless pirate whose sole purpose was revenge. And over time he has become her best friend, her lover, a support continued for Henry and, for three years, Killian is the most loving and devoted father she has never known. Emma notices her anger dissipates, she can not really spend much time angry with Killian.

"Killian …" Her voice is softer now. "I have lived without parents to guide my way through most of my life. Believe me, the rules are necessary for the growth of our son. Besides, he adores you, that will not change even if you show firmer with him.

Emma feels the hesitance in Killian's face. He is thoughtful for a moment, but finally approaches Emma and puts his arms around her waist. "You're right, love, I'll try it , I will put my best effort to establish some discipline … but I cannot promise I'll get it."

Emma decides she will trust in Killian, as she always does. "Okay, I'll settle for that at least you try. We will make a list of basic rules and start tomorrow, right?".

"As you wish." Both finally get a smile and kiss tenderly. "And now, love, believe it or not, playing pirates all day is strenuous, I'm exhausted and I'm sure you are, too. So, are we going to bed?"

The next day Emma comes home early and finds it strangely quiet. She can see the poster with the list of rules created by she and Killian in the morning hanging from one wall of the living room. Emma realizes that Killian has decorated the table romantically with two candles and a vase containing a rose. Emma smiles pleased and goes to the kitchen to meet Killian, who seems to be concentrated preparing some food.

Emma is supported by the door for a moment, admiring Killian's work, she loves to contemplate him when he is so concentrated. "So, it seems that today we have a romantic dinner, isn't it?"

Killian looks up Emma when he hears her voice and offers her a big smile, "Hi, love, you come soon"

"Can I ask what this is all about?" Emma really feels curiosity. "Where's Liam?"

Killian answers proudly. "He is sleeping." Emma's eyes open in surprise, "Really?"

"Sure, I'll explain later, over dinner, now make yourself comfortable while I finish here"

During dinner Killian explains that he tried to follow the rules with Liam and surprisingly everything was much better than he thought at first. After playing, both organized his toys, Liam didn't flood the bathroom and he had his dinner without spreading the food in the kitchen. There was just one little problem when Liam wanted to wait to arrive Emma before going to sleep. Finally, Killian could convince him to go to bed with the promise that the next day he could spend as much time as possible with Emma.

When they finish dinner, clear the table and sit cuddled on the couch.

"You were right, Emma, look at what we have achieved with a little discipline. We were able to enjoy some quiet time together."

"I can see that. And now … can we keep practicing more pleasurable activities?" Suggests Emma seductively.

"Of course, love," Killian grins.

Definitely it's always good to have some discipline.


	5. The Pirate is Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future. Emma buys clothes for her future baby but she realizes that everything is yellow. His pirate husband comes to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not satisfied with the result, it is still hard for me to write everything that goes through my mind ... but I'll keep practicing, I hope the next one will be better.
> 
> CS Writing Challenge. Theme: Yellow

Yellow? really? Emma looked with surprise inside the box she had just received. A few days ago she made an order over Internet, and Regina had gotten that, somehow, the order reached its destination. When Emma picked up the package she jumped for joy, the clothes for her future baby had arrived!

Unfortunately, the joy was short lived as all the clothes received was yellow and she had chosen clothes of various colors. Emma looked for a telephone number on the documentation that had come with the order and decided to call the shop for them remedied the error.

"Be Baby Shop, this is Eddie, how may I help you?"

"Good afternoon, this is Emma Jones. I just got the order from your shop, but the order is wrong, everything is yellow"

" Do you have a problem with yellow?"

Emma was surprised to hear him. "Of course not, but that's not what I ordered"

"One moment please, I'll review the order." Emma heard voices and laughter in the background while waiting.

"Mrs. Jones? Sorry but everything is right in our archive, the next time you have to choose the colors better. Good afternoon." Suddenly the phone was silent.

"Hello?" Emma could not believe it, that stupid Eddie had hung up the phone!

She stared at the phone in disbelief. Just then Killian and Henry came home and they found Emma with the phone in hand and mouth open in surprise, she could not even react.

Killian approached his wife,he was worried, "whats happens, love?"

"He has hung! That stupid man hung up the phone!" Emma told them briefly what just happened. Yet Henry seemed amused by the situation. He was looking at clothes and ,mentioned "I like the yellow, it's cheerful"

Emma was getting angrier "but that's not what I ordered!" she snapped.

"Ok, calm down, love, it is not convenient you're anxious in your state. I'll go to the store, talk to the manager and get correct clothes for our baby."

"The shop is in the next town over, how are you supposed to go, walking?"

"I could drive ..." Killian suggested, but was not convinced.

"No, you couldn't." Emma sighed, frowning in thought. She finally made a decision. "Ok, Let's go, Let's start operation "recover the clothes." Henry jumped for joy at the idea of a road trip and get to know a new town.

They made a first stop at the Regina's home, for getting Ingrid's spell with which they could return to Storybrooke. The trip was not very long, but the three of them showed enthusiasm for the new experience. They never came out of Storybrooke and this improvised travel had caused to Emma improving her mood. She just hoped she did not went into labor at that time. Anything could happen, as she was nearly nine months pregnant, but Emma was convinced that Liam would wait until their parents returned home.

Finally they reached their destination and approached to the shop. Before entering, Kilian explained that he had a plan, Emma and Henry only had to follow his game. He raised his eyebrows and smiled so sly while he adjusted his hook . Emma and Henry looked at each other and kept from laughing. It seemed that the pirate Killian Jones was going into action.

They entered the store and approached the counter. Fortunately there were no other customers inside. A man was behind the counter and looked very concentrated at the screen of his mobile. Killian cleared his throat, hid her left arm behind his back and the game started.

"Excuse me. Can I talk to the manager?"

The man Looked up and replied With an arrogant gesture: "I am"

Emma approached Killian and whispered almost imperceptibly "He is the man." Killian then fixed his penetrating gaze on Eddie and with a firm voice began to speak ""Well, my wife was on the phone with you because the order that sent us is wrong and we want to fix the error."

Eddy smirked and turned his arrogant look at Emma "still does not you like yellow?" Emma looked back at him, and suddenly she felt a huge desire to Killian act as a cruel and ruthless pirate with that man. She almost felt sorry for him, almost.

Killian, meanwhile, showed his left arm and rested the hook on the counter. Eddie's eyes widened in surprise, but still maintained his haughty gesture. Killian spat his words as he kept his jaw "Listen well, mate, we are here to get the clothes we bought, so I suggest that, if you don't want to regret it, do your work, now."

"I checked the order, everything is correct." He replied pretending calm, but his voice began to sound hesitant. Emma had to admit some courage in Eddie.

"No, it is not" Suddenly Killian drove the hook on the counter. All of them shouted by surprise. It seemed obvious that Eddie began to feel fear. "Love, can you show him the confirmation order? Killian kept deep blue eyes on Eddie. Emma, meanwhile, got the confirmation document before Eddie's face.

"And Well?" Killian continued, he was recording a few lines on the wooden counter.

Eddie cleared his throat, unable to take his eyes off the hook. "Maybe ... I can't search it at the warehouse. If you can wait here, I'll be back in a moment"

He was already turning when Henry spoke, whispering to Killian "Maybe he intends to leave or call the police."

"Stop" Killian yelled. He gestured to Henry and said, "The lad will accompany you to the inside or perhaps you prefer to go with my sweet pregnant wife who, coincidentally, is a sheriff" She gave him a huge fake smile as she showed the badge.

Now Eddie was stuttering, his arrogance was gone. "It is no..no be necessary, I have everything I need right here" Then he began to look around the store with a list of the order in hand.

"Much better," Killian said smugly. Suddenly he saw something that caught his attention. On one of the shelves he saw a baby T-shirt that had a hook drawn and the word "pirate" recorded. He smiled and picked up the shirt. Killian had to get it at any price. He returned to the counter to see that Eddie was already keeping all the right clothes in bags. Killian gave him the new shirt "We took this too, for the inconvenience" He grinned while Emma and Henry looked at him in surprise. Eddie said nothing but he showed anger on his face.

When they were heading for the exit Emma turned to Eddie again and left him a few last words. "Look that yellow bug parked outside, It's mine." This time was her who smiled with haughtiness.

Once outside Emma asked Killian "didn't you paid the shirt?"

Killian raised an eyebrow and smirked "I'm a pirate, love. I always get what I want." He kissed his wife and ruffled hair Henry.

They decided spend the day in the new city by adding new memories to that unforgettable day.


End file.
